Truth or Dare - OC oneshot
by Noeraxx7
Summary: They sat on the ground, the five of them, watching the bottle spinning. As it slowed down, they got more and more excited with every single moment. They all had tricky questions and cruel dares in their pockets but also prayed in the back of their mind that the bottle will just move a little more. / Only OC-s used! Birthday gift fanfic! Please read and review. Rated T for safe


**Requested stuff for the birthday of a friend of mine.**  
**Hope you'll all like it~**

**OC-s used! Only OC-s.**

**Sicily - Michele R Vargas  
Pacific Ocean - Jesse (for the time being.)**  
**Tortuga - Captain**  
**Malaysia**  
**Atlantic Ocean**  
**Random person in kitchen**

_**Sorry for grammar -or word- mistakes, I wrote it on phone and Autocorrect loves to correct me even when it shouldn't... ^^;**_

* * *

They sat on the ground, the five of them, watching the bottle spinning. As it slowed down, they got more and more excited with every single moment. They all had tricky questions and cruel dares in their pockets but also prayed in the back of their mind that the bottle will just move a little more.

Seven and half spins later it stopped, pointing at the left foot of the guy with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. Certain man pursed his lips a little as he leaned forward and hugged his pulled up leg, blinking at the girl sitting across her.

She smirked, wide and joyful, placing each her palms on her knees when she leaned into the circle as well.

"Truth or dare~?" She asked, clearly, she had a plan for both.

"Truth..." he said, a hopeful smile forming on his lips.

"Oi, this would be your third time to pick truth in a row!" Called out a slightly drunken voice.

Jesse shot a glare at the Captain but sighed and glanced at Maya, whose smile kept approving.

"Fine, dare then.." he held up his hands in defense.

"Heh~" and a never disappearing dark grin was the answer.

By that time even the redhead girl glanced up from her notes to see what was going on, and from the kitchen came a rather pleased chuckle as Jesse started to fidget.

The Sicilian next to him simply let out a dark and short chuckle as well, but then only his grin remained.

Which smirk disappeared in a shot when the smirking Malaysian announced Jesse's task.

"Kiss Michele. On the lips" surprising that cheeks remained after such a grin.

Jesse's cheeks were in serious danger as well as they started to heat up and soon they were burning red.

"What's wrong, hmm?" Asked the Sicilian whose grin came back fast as he saw the other's blushed face.

"A...uh..nothing, I just thought... eh... you'd mind it" he tried looking for a good excuse and failed.

"Oh, no worries, I wouldn't~" the Sicilian almost purred the words, enjoying now embarrassed the other had gotten.

"Uh... fine... Fine then!" The ocean yelled to either himself or to the others before taking the other man's face into his hand and as fast as ocean personificationly possible it was, placed a kiss on the others lips.

Michele just blinked surprised for a moment then glanced at the other, who had let him go and slid like a metre away on the meantime.

"Scusi, didn't she say a 'kiss'?" He cocked and eyebrow as he questioned it.

"Why, it was a kiss, wasn't it?" Jesse huffed and looked away.

"Prego... it was a poor excuse of a peck on the lips!" Michele reached out and grabbed the other man's collar and before that could have reacted, he was pulled into a different type of kiss.

The Sicilian brushed his lips against the other's before locking lips and licking Jesse's lower lip. He wasn't expecting a reaction yet as he continued on with gently biting the other's lip and pulling on it. He tilted his head to the side to make more space and kept working on Jesse's lips till he finally parted his lips with a quiet moan. Michele first didn't slid his tongue in, he waited a few seconds, but when Jesse's tongue appeared in his mouth he pushed it back on the instant. He decided to play a little before going discovering, which Jesse accepted with another moan.

Meanwhile, a camera kept clicking like mad in the Malaysian's hand, ignoring the actual thin line of blood dripping from her nose. In Tortuga's hand the bottle stopped and she just stared with her jaw dropped to the floor. The other Ocean, Atlantic, suddenly forgot how to write and had a rather similar reaction to the Captain's. From the kitchen nothing but a "whoa" came.

Jesse later swore he didn't want to, but wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him close. The Sicilian man's hand didn't move an inch from the other's collar, though.

And the fight continued, obviously the Sicilian in the dominating position. He twirled his tongue around the other's and sucked on it gently before pulling it back and closing his lips just to change to fast lip-lock kisses. Jesse, against all his will, kept blushing, presenting the 50 shades of red. His hands ended up in the Sicilian's soft and curly hair, messing it up and accidently ripping off the black ribbon -from an other dare, that kept the man's mid neck long hair in a tail.

The Sicilian didn't seem to mind -or notice- it as he just forced, as much as he had to actually force, the other's lips open and looked around with his tongue once more, making sure he didn't left anything there.

Still kissing the other man, Michele let go of his shirt and reached back to grab his hands and remove them. As soon as Jesse's hands were hanging by Jesse's side and nothing but there lips were touching, Michele pulled away and wiped the corner of his lips with his thumb.

"Now, THAT was a kiss, fucker." He said with a smirk and a frown as he looked at the panting and blushed male.

* * *

**Please review~ ouo**

**Hope you liked it, Maya~ ;D**


End file.
